earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 39
Characters * Joseph Kane * Candice Yacoub Location * Circe's Observatory, Themyscira * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Joseph Kane: body slumping against tree Can we take a break? * Candice Yacoub: Please tell me you're joking. We're almost there. * Joseph Kane: I don't know if I can trust you... breath You said that three hours ago. * Candice Yacoub: scoff We're only been on this island for an hour. * Joseph Kane: Still, an hour of hiking through this... breath is... breath is... I'm so... breath whatever... I can't think of the word. breath * Candice Yacoub: A big tough guy like you, out of breath? giggle * Joseph Kane: What's so funny? Obviously, it's the withdrawals from my armor... Why couldn't we bring it with us, again? * Candice Yacoub: Not laughing at you, Joey... It's just... Seeing you like this reminds me of before you were all eight-pack abs and carved of marble. * Joseph Kane: I don't know what you are talking about... I've always had impressive abs. * Candice Yacoub: Uh-huh, sure, sweetie. grunt Now, come on... It's literary just over this ridge. footsteps * Joseph Kane: Whoa, what is this place? * Candice Yacoub: Circe's observatory. * Joseph Kane: Wait what? * Candice Yacoub: Don't worry... Not her current one. Her old one. She's not here and hasn't been here for thousands of years...Ever since she turned a princess into a pig. * Joseph Kane: Huh? * Candice Yacoub: Just trust me, it's a safe place. footsteps And the magical energies here, as well as those of the island itself, should help you with your withdrawals... Watch your step. scream * Joseph Kane: tumbling, body bouncing, grunt, thuds: 2 instances, groan Ow... That hurt... * Candice Yacoub: scoff It wasn't all bad... * Joseph Kane: For you... because i broke your fall. * Candice Yacoub: Yeah... about that... There were easier ways of getting me on top of you. giggle, moist lip smack * Joseph Kane: Sorry... I just got dizzy... Withdrawals. * Candice Yacoub: Stop thinking about the armor. You've got a beautiful woman laying atop you, kissing you, in Paradise, and you can only think about that damn armor? Seriously, you have no idea what this island does to my sex drive and you're swooning over something called the Suit of Sorrows?! * Joseph Kane: Sorry... Here, let's try again, let me ki- pressed against hand * Candice Yacoub: The moment has passed... groan, footsteps in sand Here, let's get inside and get set up. * Joseph Kane: Okay... What are we setting up for? Wait, how long are we going to be here?! We brought no supplies to speak of. * Candice Yacoub: We're here until you're better, Joey... footsteps Now, hmm... How to get in? Ah! thrum spell scraping against stones Pretty cool, eh? * Joseph Kane: So you've replaced my futuristic confinement with force fields with a magical Rapunzel tower? Huh... * Candice Yacoub: Just get in and take your clothes off. * Joseph Kane: The moment is back so soon? Wow... footsteps This place really does do something to your sex drive. * Candice Yacoub: scoff We're not getting intimate... yet. stones scraping against stones It's for a ritual. * Joseph Kane: A naked ritual? sigh Whatever... Worth a shot. unbuttoning * Candice Yacoub: Wow, actually listening to me without arguing? Joey Kane, you may actually be getting lucky tonight. giggle, zipper unzipping * Joseph Kane: Whoa... You're getting naked, too? pottery smashing * Candice Yacoub: Yes, if I'm going to be able to effectively harness the energies of this tower. falling to floor I need to make it my home while we're here. We need to bare ourselves before Hestia and ask her to bless this hearth so that its energies are sanctified and pure. * Joseph Kane: Okay... We sanctify this place by immediately sinning under its roof? Huh... Okay, yeah...That makes sense. * Candice Yacoub: Sex to the Ancient Greeks was celebrated, Joey... It is not a sin. It is a fundamental part of its culture, lore, and its magic. If you wan this to work, I'm going to need you to cooperate with me? falling to floor So will it be? * Joseph Kane: Uh... Well... When you put it that way... unzipping, fabric dropped on floor Where do we begin? Uh... Oh, yeah... My abs weren't the only thing enhanced by that serum... Candice? Hello? Hey, I'm up here! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 38. * Story continues in ObMod: Team Building Exercises 40. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 39 Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Themyscira/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline